<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untouchable by Llewyness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532249">Untouchable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llewyness/pseuds/Llewyness'>Llewyness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I Don't Even Know, I think that's it - Freeform, I'm Not That Good With Tagging Yet, I'm still getting used to it, Romance, Star-Crossed Love/Feelings, What is this?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:59:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llewyness/pseuds/Llewyness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My love, you are an unreachable star, and I am earth-bound.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untouchable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Second time writing/posting here! Yay!<br/>Please forgive the ramblings of a starstruck mind. And also, if you spot any grammar mistakes, or any mistake at all, really, feel free to gently correct/remind/nudge me in the right direction. English is not my first language, so I'm always up for learning, improving my work, and having a better grasp/understanding of good and real, creative  writing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You light up the room when you walk in. People stop and stare. Truly, it isn't hard to see why. <br/>
Your eyes drown me, they seize me, pull me in, warm and bright as the sun, piercing and blue as the sea. And when you smile, I am down for the count. <br/>
Your voice is the sweetest melody I have ever heard. Like soft, peaceful summer rain that croons with its secret love song in the quiet of the  night, serenading me, tenderly, lovingly. I wish to sing along to your music. Will you let me? Will you share your serene, silent song with me? <br/>
You mesmerize, you captivate, you enchant me. And I am drowning in your ocean. I am lost in the depths of your seas. I am in too deep, now. <br/>
You have turned all that I believe upside down. You have changed me completely and irrevocably. You have invaded my dreams, and all that I thought to be important, all that I thought I'd wanted, all expectations and assumptions, are all but thrown to the wind. <br/>
But we are worlds apart. Galaxies, even. Yours is a distant sky, while I am here, with my feet firmly planted on solid ground. <br/>
But oh, how I wish to fly away, to you. How I long to leave all I know, all I see, behind me and just take your hand, outstretched and ready to take me away. To journey together, off to the unknown. To new, far off worlds too grand, too magnificent to not be hidden away. <br/>
Maybe you belong amongst the stars. Maybe, like the great majestic moon, you are too beautiful to touch, too sublime, too magnificent to hold. <br/>
You are like a dream, always out of reach. Untouchable. Unattainable. But always there. Always. <br/>
You are too perfect to be real. Perfect things, bright and beautiful things, are not meant for human hands to keep. <br/>
You are celestial, your radiance ever ethereal. <br/>
You smolder, you glimmer. <br/>
You are from a galaxy far away, a distant star, a mystery. <br/>
You are the child of the heavens, and I am earthbound. <br/>
I am attracted by your intensity, pulled by your gravity. <br/>
I am pulled by your energy. It is electric. It is magnetic. It is magical. Irresistible. It is inevitable. <br/>
It is beautiful. You are beautiful. <br/>
You’ve taken over my every thought, my every waking moment, my every dream. When I am with you, I can't catch a breath. When I'm away from you, I stop breathing altogether. You are the Sun, and I can only look at you from where I stand, here down below, on earth's hard ground. My world can only orbit around your burning rays of brilliant light. <br/>
Be mine, I want to say. <br/>
Stay mine, I want to beg. <br/>
I can only watch as you walk away.’<br/>
You deserve the sun and the moon and the stars and the skies. You should be loved, in the way I know I want to love you. You should be held the way I so desperately wish to hold you. And if you ask me if I want to... <br/>
I do. I do. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>